Dearest Blood
by Apple Fairy
Summary: A short dedication to the Naruto and Sasuke friendship. A simple philosophy of family without the blood.An innocent and caring Sasuke and Naruto fanfic. NOT YAOI OR SHOUNENAI


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Here's a Sasuke and Naruto friendship fanfic for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_My Dearest Blood_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_Teammates._

_Comrades._

_Rivals._

_Friends._

* * *

No matter how much we fight.

Or how much we bicker.

In the end we are what we are to each other.

Family without the blood.

* * *

Polar oppisites.

He was the bright-eyed and blounde-haired loudmouth ninja who never seemed to calm down.

He was the solid cool-headed stragetical genius who seemed to succeed at everything.

He had popularity.

He had ambition and spirit.

He had determination.

And he had a dream.

Polar oppisites.

Others would say 'They're so different! It's a disaster they were put on the same team!'

And they couldn't be more right.

The two shinobi boys would bicker and glare at each other all day long.

"Don't get in my way." The genius would say. The loudmouth would only growl.

They had absolutly no teamwork, Hatake Kakashi would tell you.

"They're like fighting, snarling dogs." The silver-haired man would say "They barely cooperate. Naruto is usually the one who gets angry at Sasuke's superiorness and Sasuke just keeps pushing him to the edge. It's like some sort of vicious cycle that just goes on and on."

And that was the pure truth.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun's relationship?" Their teammate Sakura would respond "Well, I don't think they really like each other. I mean, they always glare and bicker constantly. Like little kids or something." She would tell you.

That wasn't the entire truth.

The two actually _did _admire each other's strength. They kept one another going. One trying to be stronger then the other and gaining stength while the other notices this and does the same.

A vicious cycle that went on and on.

* * *

When one strives to be strong, one shouldn't care about the others around him, unless they benefit him in his quest.

But, goddammit, I screwed up on that one.

It was a mission. A simple goddamn mission!

A C-rank to infiltrate a thieve's hideout.

To me, it was no big deal. Just another chance to gain strength or test my abilities.

But it changed something. Made our bond stronger.

Stupid mission.

He kept on cheering and saying what he'd do to the enemies, and kept on glancing to that emerald-eyed kunoichi to see if she would show some sort of romantic interest.

But, she didn't, beacuse it was always me she loved.

But that's off-topic.

I finally told him sternly to be quite. His voice was hurting my ears. He only responded by complaining in a higher voice.

I've got to wonder why Kakashi never steps in and only reads that foul book of his.

I really wish he would sometimes.

We kept on argueing about the subject until she told us to shut up and act our age.

Why tell that to me? He's the immature one.

Whatever.

We had finally arrived at the hideout and ambushed them.

We all fought. Kakashi the most advanced as ever, Sakura a bit weak and needed help from me, and him summoning shadow-clones to help.

We had never known the thieves were shinobi.

They used their own justus. It really took us all by surprise.

Eventually, we were all tired out and barely defeated them. But he...

...He, with his stupidity and over-use of chakra, left him vulnerable. He was almost killed as he stood back-first to the wall...

...till I defeated them all for him.

Now, don't get me wrong. I could really give less of a damn about that loudmouth idiot, but...we shared a bond...

Something like friendship.

But, anyway, he looked to me with those big blue eyes with admiration...

Sorta like me when I was a kid.

I soon dashed his happiness with a "You shouldn't be so careless...idiot."

He then glared and said he could've gotten them.

Liar.

But on the way back, we never spoke and the team was silent. Maybe it was because neither of us bickered and Naruto didn't boast about the battle.

But it seemed something grew that day.

A bond.

* * *

I promised her. I promised her I would bring him back...but...

During our fight he was lost. Lost in the darkness.

Now, me being future Hokage as I'll be, and making a 'promise of a lifetime' I _had _to save him.

Hell, Neji thought I could and that was _Neji_.

But when we fought I realized it.

I wasn't saving him for her and her alone, but because he was a Konoha leaf ninja and a teammate.

He was my friend.

I wanted him to stop calling me idiot and dropout and I wanted him to finally see my strength.

Not that I would ever comment his, and I wonder if that's why he partially left.

Anyway, I had to save him.

But we fought...and we fought...and I lost.

Miserablly.

He says I'm an idiot, but he's more of an idiot then.

He traded his friends and teammates for strength...He broke her heart for power...

Idiot.

* * *

I finally saw it while he stood on that cliff above me three years later.

This guy was my friend.

Hell...he was more then that.

He was like a brother.

We were polar oppisites and we were rivals.

We were old teammates who went through the same bitter past of loneliness.

He strived for strength and I strived for it too.

But even if we had different views of things in life, it didn't matter.

We were still like family.

We were brothers without the same mother...We were siblings without the same traits...

We were family without the blood.

We fought and we cared for one another and even if we were enemies now...

We still had an unshakable bond.

A bond of friendship.

He can deny it all he wants, but I'll admit it proudly.

Sasuke Uchiha is my dearest brother...my dearest blood...

And I, Naruto Uzumaki will save him to finally let him see that.

No matter what.

Because to me, he's Sasuke-niisan.

* * *

Well that's the end. I hoped you enjoyed it. : )

Inspiration? Well, I very much like the Naruto and Sasuke friendship and I saw there was not enough fanfics on it.

Seriously, I only saw Yaoui on them. Dx

C'mon guys! These people are like brothers! They're very different people! Why can't we just be friends? Why do we have to fall in love while we're at it? 0

End of rant. xD

Anyway, I saw they only had Yaoui and went like "Fine! Then I'll write a fanfic on their friendship myself!" And wrote this.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day. Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
